


Not only friend

by janealexdarkgalaxy



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janealexdarkgalaxy/pseuds/janealexdarkgalaxy
Summary: Aric of blood Brook and Japhet of Fowswood are two interesting people. What if Arik hadn't ruined himself with his stupidity? On the other hand, maybe Japhet overcame himself and escaped from the clutches of matter and the headmaster of the boys ' school? Moreover, if you combine these two situations and they find their happy ending together.
Relationships: Aric/Japeth (The School for Good and Evil)
Kudos: 4





	Not only friend

It was an autumn day, the first school year in the lives of many here. Everyone is happy, smiling, but no. Someone does not care about everything here, stands and cries on the sly, alone, without everyone. Where is his family, mom, dad, maybe brothers or sisters? There is none... His mother left him for her dream. His father die many years ago. No friends, he was enrolled in this school thanks to his mother, but he does not care.

Aric is the only child of Lady Lesso of blood Creek. After his mother was appoint Dean of the school of evil, instead of abandoning her son, she hid him in one of the caves outside the school gates, visiting him every night to comfort him. However, after some time, her visits were cancel by Rafal, who found out about it thanks to Evelyn Sader. Aric was leave alone and could not explain why his mother had left him. The hatred in his heart and soul now lives for almost all women, in particular his mother, Eleanor Lesso.

They are no good, he knows that, but they sent him to this boys ' school. Here, young men from evil families brought up as good-natured people, but they not sent here just like that. It is in this building that those who want to hide from the Director of the school of "good and evil" study. The Director of this school, hiding all the documents to students from the Director, Refal Mistral.

Arik of Blood brook is a "problem" child. Handsome: his deathly purple eyes seep into the very soul, dark black hair, pale skin, ghostly pale cheekbones, and the spitting image of Dean Lesso. After being attack by Esther, he had the word "creep" carved into his forehead, along with a black eye, swollen nose, and deep claw marks on his face.

It is possible that Aric is a sadist, as he is describe as taking great pleasure in punishing other students in painful ways. He also punished every boy in the School for New Evil.  
The identity of Aric's father has been up to debate. His father is not someone from the school, and the only thing known about him is that he was a hulking, well-muscled man with dark eyes filled with a 'fiery madness'. Lesso was also say to be afraid of him.  
His finger glow is purple, like his mother's.

The character is still, treats almost everyone with contempt and dislike and constantly climbs into fights. Usually, a cold, sharp, rusty knife Arik keeps with him, you never know what. Dangerous, cunning, clever, strong, charming, but very thin and evil, if not for the latter, he would easily pass for some Prince or knight.

Let him treat many people with contempt and hatred, if you get to know him better and win over him in a good way, he is a nice person. For those who are dear to him, he will tear up anyone, go over their heads and do everything possible for the people dear to him. Here is a he, Arik from the blood brook.

All children from this place are force to fight for survival from an early age. Not even that, every single day, every single one of them walked on thin ice. Ice that divides life and death into two parts. It divides the cycle of life and death into different fragments, on which, in turn, each step remains in the form of a crack. The larger it is, the greater the importance of the step, the closer this or that edge is, and so on for life, until the ice breaks and a person falls into the abyss, into the abyss of another edge, another life or death, call it what you want, there is not much difference.

Everyone follows this path, but the villains ' path is thinner and shorter. Many do not live to be a year old. Only 30-45% of all children live to the age of 16. After, on the test of fate, all, 85% of those survivors, die. Yes, before that, the dimension brings two nevers together with the help of children, creates them with the help of magic, and they did not give up to hell, their problems are up to their necks, and then "happiness" rolled over.

From an early age, children learn to fight. Either parents help, more often themselves. They fight to the death with peers, people around them, sometimes with their parents. Those who entered schools were lucky, according to others.

They had a roof over their heads, food and clothing. Yes, after graduation and during some turned into animals, magical creatures. Helping more villains that are successful or serving as nannies to a future generation of princes, princes, and knights.

Some villains went beyond understanding, completely exterminating their families, such as Captain Hook. There were other cases of madness among the damned. Of course, there are those who have achieved respect and wealth, but this is rare.

What? Love? No, you have not. As one villain who does everything for the object of his attraction said,  
"Dad told me that villains can't love, no matter what. That it is unnatural and disgusting. So I definitely can't love," **** said "But if I could love, I’d love you."  
There were exceptions to the rule, but this is a 1 in a million chance.

Good people get; love, glory, benefits, and villains; pain, suffering, alienation, death alone. Fair enough, is not it? I also think so, yes, not correctly.

What does belief in god say about this? In general, nothing useful. Like saying,  
"For money and God's forgiveness, an indulgence, you can buy."  
(See notes if you are interested in what an indulgence is)

"No wonder Good always wins," **** marveled as he flew above them, watching ****** correct the witches’ shots. "You guys cheat!"  
In this world, you can always do anything. Not all who have an exact division into good and evil do not know honor them and want to be like them.

**Author's Note:**

> *Indulgence — in the Catholic Church, exemption from temporary punishment (punishment) for sins that the sinner has already repented of and guilt for which has already be forgive in the sacrament of confession, in particular permission from the penance imposed by the Church.  
> *Shortly before the world lost its princes, Aric formed an army and broke into the boys ' school, setting up a shield around the castle and replacing Cheddick as the school captain.


End file.
